Christmas for Us
by minekami8
Summary: Gon and Killua always aware that there would be an end to their friendship yet they wanted to be together forever with each other.


I know there're many Christmas theme story recently, so let me participating-

Yesterday the server was too busy (looked like)

* * *

One shot

Recheck later #shot

Grammar mistakes typos everywhere

Typing with eyes closed of exhaustion

No advanced vocab for I'm too lazy to look up

Ukh just stab this lazy girl ahaha I just wanted to pour my imagination though.

* * *

"Killuaa! Wake up! It's 25 December right now!" Gon shook his best friend body, who was still slept silently beside him. This friend of his moaned a little and rubbed his eyes.

"What's it gon? What's so special of this date?" He asked in a really lazy tone. 'Just tell me and I'll continue sleeping baka', he thought

"It's Christmas Killua" Gon startled but could care less eventually. Killua stared at the brown eyes of his friend which shone with excitement. He couldn't help but smiled in tolerance at Gon.

"Really. You're the type who likes to celebrate even the trivial things huh?"

"It's not trivial!" Gon stuffed his cheek, made Killua ache to bite it. However he pinched it instead

"Kiruaa ihurt.. spawe ma cheek (Killua, it hurts, spare my cheek)"

"Okay haha" Killua giggled at his friend who was now rubbing his reddish cheek. 'Gon's so… cute'

?

What was I thinking?

"Ah come now Killua! Let's go downstairs and warm ourselves in front of the fireplace shall we?"

"Yeah.." As he said that, Gon grabbed Killua's hand and pulled him to go downstairs. Killua felt his face getting hot.

They made two cups of hot chocolates for themselves. It was enough. They were chatting and laughing, talking like today was the bestest day in the world while wondering what should they did for the rest of the day. Anything is fine as long as they did it with each other. That thought. They weren't aware of it at that time.

Out of nowhere the door opened and a girl stood in front of their room. It was a hotel room though (where did these boys get their money from?)

"Merry Christmas!" A joyful voice appeared from her without feeling guilty for opening someone's door without knocking

"Bisky!" Both of the boys shouted in surprise and rushed to hug their master.

"Bisky! I never expect you come today!" said Gon

"Yeah, me too old hag! Aw" The white haired head was hit hard by Bisky

"Tadaa! Let's celebrating Christmas together okay?" she stared for a while at her pupils

"Yeah!" Gon replied excitingly.

Soon the door was opened for the second time. This time appeared before them were two men, Kurapika and Leorio

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon ran and hugged them like he hugged Bisky

"Oh Gon! You're still cheerful as ever!"

"Ah, you're having a guest? Are we bothering you?"

"Uun" Gon shook his head "Not at all. She's Bisky, she's our master who's a very incredible Hunter"

After being introduced to each other, Kurapika raised the thing he and Leorio bought in his hand

"We have a cake here. Let's eat together shall we?"

"Woww a Christmas cake! Nice Kurapika!"

Sitting in front of the fireplace they shared warmth.. until it was getting darker outside for it was already evening.

Bisky bid a farewell, so did Kurapika and Leorio.

Now there're just Killua and Gon in their room.

"Hey Killua, why don't we go sight seeing?" Gon turned to Killua and broke the silent moment.

"..hmm.. sounds good" Killua smiled "Okay, now wear your jacket and scarf and we'll go"

Gon's cheeks became red "Uuh.. Killua"

"What?"

"You see.. I haven't bought a scarf"

"Oh" The white haired boy looked at his friend "It's not a problem"

He took his scarf and wrapped it around his and Gon's neck. The black haired boy's eyes widened as it looked at Killua

"Now you won't feel too much cold" Killua grinned as he answered the questioning look in Gon's eyes.

"Thanks.. Killua"

"It may be hard to walk around together but It'll be okay if we walked slowly"

"You don't feel embarrassed Killua? "(Gon knew Killua's easily getting embarrassed)

Killua threw his sight "Baka, don't mention it. Of course I do.. a little…"

They opened the door and walked outside.

Xxx

The city was so colourful and bright. Lamps and decorations put everywhere. It wasn't a view you could see every day, thus they enjoyed this very moment. They just wandering around until a church came to their view, stopping Gon from walking. Killua stopped too and looked questionably at him

"What's wrong Gon?"

Staring at the church then at his friend Gon said "Let's enter that church, shall we, Killua?" his eyes met his friend's.

"Okay, it's not a big deal. Let's go Gon"

There weren't so many people in the church. Its ceremonial had ended at noon and the people here probably just came to pray a little. They found a bench at the back and sat there, feeling the warmth of the church. It was so warm compared by the cold outside.

Gon prayed a little (like he usually did in his house with Mito san, since it was a church) and Killua followed him. Opening his eyes, Gon slowly opened his mouth to talk.

"Killua.. do you know that.."

"Hmm?"

"That in this church..if there're two people …k.." He didn't look sure for what he was going to talk about.

"Hey, don't just stop there Gon. Just speak it up"

"Eee.. are you sure.. thinking again it's embarrassing"

"It's your fault making someone curious baka, now let me hear you"

"Okay.. if.. there're two people...

k-kissing ..in this church then…" Killua's cheeks were getting red by Gon said this

"they can be together forever".

The white haired boy really couldn't meet his friend's eyes by now. It was so embarrassing yet a little painful.. that he had borne this feeling since few months ago. That he.. actually had fallen in love .. with his best friend. Without him not aware of it nor admit it. But now..

The thing he just heard was really got on his nerves. He attempted to control himself from his strong urge.

"It's for a couple Gon" he tried to say as natural as he could "and maybe it's just an urban legend. Who or where did you hear it from?"

Gon stared at the floor "Kurapika"

"What? It's so unlikely of him, who just speak about revenge to suddenly talk about this matter"

"Yeah.. he said that he just heard it somewhere too and actually he didn't really care"

'Hmm.. if that so why bother to tell Gon about this?' Killua thought but a voice dispersed his mind soon.

"Uuh Killua.. actually.. You're my best friend and…" Gon paused. Killua couldn't help himself to hear the rest of his sentence

"...I want to be together forever.. with you… so…."

Gon shut his eyes and his cheeks tinted in pink shades. Reading between Gon's line and looked at his friend expression, Killua couldn't hold himself anymore. He took his hat with one hand to cover their faces while one of his hand reached the boy's cheeks and slowly brought Gon's face closer to his. He realize he was trembling but he kept going. Their lips were getting closer and closer…

Chu

Gon opened his eyes only to meet his friend's face which was very red, just as his. Then he frowned and protested

"You.. just.." he said in embarrassment "kiss me on the cheek, Killua!"

"He..hey! Don't say it too loud! What do you want anyway, a kiss on your lips? " Killua placed his back of the hand on his lips and looked at the other sight "We're just friend after all"

Gon's heart felt like it was tightened. He didn't know why but that time he felt a little… disappointed?

"Eeh.." the reality brought him to realization "You're right.. Kiss on the lips is just for couple. We're just friends right?"

Something seemed to greatly bothered him as he said 'friends'

"Good you're understand" Killua smiled at him and poked his forehead "Now, let's head out, okay?"

"Uuh.." Gon looked unsure "Let me pray for a moment Killua"

"As you please"

Xxx

They're walking around the city again just when Gon remembered something.

"Ah!"

"What? Did you leave something in the church?" Killua turned to face him.

And with a blush on his face Gon replied to Killua "Ee.. I think I forgot to bring my gloves"

"Heee! Can't be! You're so careless Gon!" Killua poked his friend's cheek with his finger " Okay we'll find a konbini (convenience store) then. While looking for it…" Killua took off his glove from his right hand and took Gon's hand "Here"

He said to Gon, put his glove to his friend's right hand without noticing that the black haired boy stared at him in silence.

"And for your left hand" the white haired boy took it and joined it with his hand, then he shoved them to his pocket "It'll be convenient like this" he grinned happily, as if he'd solved their biggest problem.

Gon felt warmth covering his left hand. Killua's right hand wasn't so warm actually, it was a little cold instead. However, the black haired boy could feel at ease from the grip of that pale hand.

"Thanks again.. Killua… sorry for bothering you.."

"Not a bit! We're friends right? Friends help each other"

"Yeah" Gon replied and forced a smile only to be seen as a wry smile

Killua observed his friend while contemplating

'Because we're just friends' unconsciously he tightened his grip on Gon's hand

'Merely friends, not more than that'

Xxx

"There Killua! A Konbini" Gon said as he pointed a konbini not far from their place. It was rather huge.

"Oh, good. We'll definitely find a pair of glove there"

"Let's get in"

And so they found what they looked for and paid it. Then they opened the door and walked outside.

"Thanks for lending me your glove Killua, it's so warm"

"No problem. Now you can wear your own gloves right?"

"Un" Gon nodded as snow started to fall down, making the two boys beneath it amused.

"Snow!"

"It's so pretty…"

"But it'll disappeared when summer comes" Gon spoke more likely to himself

"Of course Gon. There has to be an end to everything" though he couldn't denied Killua was so concerned by saying it. He didn't have any meaning while saying that at first nevertheless. But now he felt so worried of his own words. In the depth of his heart he realized.. maybe their friendship would come to an end..they just didn't know whenthe time would come.

"Do you think so?" Gon asked while wearing his gloves. He too, wondering that Killua's statement was true. By the time it came, he must prepare himself so that he wouldn't feel so miserable to lose Killua. He realized Killua wouldn't stay by himself forever, to walk by his side along his road, forever. He wouldn't be there to hold his hand, just as this time. Unconsciously he thought he was a little disappointed for buying a new gloves for Killua wouldn't holding hands with him anymore.

Forever is just too long

They knew it but still

"I…" Killua looked determinantly at Gon, parted his lips slightly "..can't let it happen"

Gon startled and confused, but still he let his friend to continue his saying.

"I've decided! I won't let go of you! I know we're just friends but…"

"Killua. I know you force yourself to think we're just friend" Gon's words slowly made Killua widened his eyes in realization

"Wha.. I'm not.."

"Don't deny yourself..." Gon said gently "...is it okay if our relationship getting further than this?"

That time both Gon and Killua realized their own feelings, the feelings that bothered them all this time, making them so screwed, keeping them for revealing it to each other, for one sided confession could turn their friendship into an awkward relationship.

But there, at that place

At that time…

"I want to be together forever with you Killua, no matter what it takes" Gon declared

"Yeah Gon" Killua softly replied "me too"

He walked approaching Gon and stretched out his arms only to bring his friend into an embrace. Gently yet tightly he embraced Gon, not wanting to let him go like it was their last day. Gon placed his hands on Killua's back and pulled Killua to himself.

Killua took a deep look to his eyes before saying

"Let's be together forever okay" He bowed a little and closed the gap between his lips and Gon's. They kissed passionately for a long time, they could care less how long they'd been standing there. They weren't in the church but wherever they are they'd be bound with each other, and nothing could separate them.

Xxx

Back in their room, Gon said to broke the awkward moment after they deepened their relationship.

"Hey Killua, actually I bought a Christmas present present for you!"

"Eh.. really.."Killua stared at the present given to him in his palm "A chocolate.. thank you..

...but you don't need to buy me any present Gon"

"?" Gon looked confused

Killua closed his eyes and pointed his finger to his friend.

"Because the present I want so much.." Killua opened one of his eyes and grinned "is now before me. And I get him, the time I want him so much"

Gon felt his cheeks were like greatly burnt.

"Me too. I always want Killua for me, forever.. My pray's been answered then"

Killua looked startled "That means.. what you wish in your prayer..."

"For us to be together forever"

They smiled to each other before going downstairs to sit down and sharing the chocolate together before the fireplace, spending the rest of the Christmas day by their own, just the two of them

Forever is too long

They were aware of it

But they wouldn't let anything separate them

To be together forever..

* * *

Addition.

After eating up the chocolate, they were intending to go upstairs to have a rest while Killua grabbed Gon's hand, making his friend turned to face him.

"Gon, I forgot to say something"

"What is it Killua?" Gon felt his heart skipped a beat as his hand held by Killua.

"There's always an end.. it's true but.. If the end comes, a new beginning will appear right?" He took a gentle look to Gon's brown eyes and tightened his firm "Like this, our friendship might end, for we're dating right now"

Gon's face turned really red

"And one more thing" the white haired boy raised his index finger and gently placed it on his friend's nose

"Eh? There's still more?"

"Yeah. I've heard an urban legend that if a couple kissing while the snow fall to the earth for the first time, they'll be bound to each other forever"

"That means.."

Killua nodded and smiled at him

* * *

Kurapika really is a shipper. Maybe he aches to see these friends of his who bury their own feelings towards each other to confess at Christmas night.

Thanks Kurapika~

Sleeeep iin heavenly peaaaaceee~~

Yeah let me sleep after finishing this fanfic

Maybe I'll recheck it tomorrow yawn. For the time being just enjoy what's written above #kicked

And feel free to drop any comments :3


End file.
